


forgotten answers

by serpentofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, because we can never have enough thasmin, doctor who - Freeform, for the discord gang, here WE GO ANGST TIME, set after spyfall: part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofgallifrey/pseuds/serpentofgallifrey
Summary: Set after Spyfall: Part Two, Yaz still doesn't know who the Doctor is, so she goes to Ancalagon to ask. It doesn't go to plan. Obviously.(Ancalagon is one of my OC's. Mentions of other OC's. Also Ancalagon is a symbiont inside of Kaira, and they're an absolute asshole.)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	forgotten answers

**Author's Note:**

> (Ancalagon is one of my OC's. Mentions of other OC's. Also Ancalagon is a symbiont inside of Kaira, and they're an absolute asshole.)
> 
> Hey everyone! This is kinda my first mini-fic because I was listening to music and I was writing angst. For Taka and the discord fam xx

Those meaningless words that the Doctor said to Yasmin Khan floated around her head the next few days after she had told them all. Although, half of the aliens on the TARDIS already knew who she was, and after almost getting killed along with the rest of humanity, the Doctor had decided to open up and tell them who she was.

But those words didn’t mean anything to her. Not ‘Gallifrey’, or ‘Kasterborous’ or anything else. However, there was one person who was open to telling her who she was, hopefully. 

She knew Kaira was one of the youngest people on the TARDIS, but she needed to know who the Doctor was. Kaira was… interesting to say the least. From what she had heard from the others, she had traveled with the Doctor when she was a man. The Eleventh Doctor apparently.

However, what she wasn’t expecting was to talk to the being inside of Kaira, Ancalagon. Yasmin hadn’t actually met them, and if she was being honest? She knew that Ancalagon had a knack for getting into people’s heads. 

‘They’re a piece of work, I’ll tell you that’. She had heard Hazel, Kaira’s girlfriend say about them after a particularly nasty fight they had. But she had no choice.

“All Gallifreyans are killers.” Ancalagon smiled as she leaned against the TARDIS console. It was lucky for them that the Doctor wasn’t in the room at the moment, because she would’ve disagreed with her. How ironic. “You don’t see it in them sometimes. More than others, if you know what I mean.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Yaz asked, folding her arms over her chest. “The Doctor never killed anyone.”

A guttural sound erupted from Kaira’s chest, as her markings flared brightly. It was odd to hear, as it was more of a vibration that echoed around the room, and it sent an unpleasant feeling down her spine. Kaira looked at her again, almost with pity but mostly sadness.

“And you still believe it, don’t you.” Her low voice rumbled as she tilted her head. “Do you even know where she’s from?”

“Gallifrey.”

“And that’s all you know?”

“So far, yes. But she never talks about herself!” Yay sighed, running her hands through her hair angrily. “She knows everything about us, but we know nothing about her!”

It was almost amusing to see, how easy it was to make her frustrated, and if Ancalagon was being honest, she absolutely loved it.

“I could talk to her for you if it would help you.” Ancalagon drawled, smiling slightly.

Now Yaz realized why she didn’t like talking to them. She had been warned by the Doctor several times, but she didn’t care, even if they looked like they could eat them in one bite.

“I will go and talk to her for you, Yasmin Khan.” Ancalagon smiled, walking past her to below the TARDIS deck. And now she would wait for answers.

***

As Ancalagon walked below the TARDIS console, she found The Doctor wedge in-between a panel, humming to herself.

“Doctor. You haven’t told them, have you?” Ancalagon’s low voice echoed from behind the Doctor who was working underneath the console.

“What do you mean?” She replied, pulling herself out from underneath it.

“Stop being stupid, Theta.” Ancalagon snarled, crossing her arms. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” The Doctor stated, taking another instrument and wiping it on her pants.

“The woman. Yasmin Khan.” Ancalagon smiled, her sharp teeth poking out of her mouth. The Doctor seemed to tense up at her name and took off her goggles. There was a certain look in her eyes that Ancalagon didn’t like. They didn’t like how they stared into Kaira’s eyes, how they seemed to hold back a certain… being that they didn’t want to see come out.

However, Ancalagon always wanted to tease people, make them bring out what they didn’t want to. The Doctor was always the hardest to crack, and Kaira never wanted to do that. Ancalagon did.

“Have they seen the state of Gallifrey? Have you told them who you are?”

She stayed silent, her jaw clenched.

“Your friend, Koschei came to me first actually. Quite nice of him though. Although I wouldn’t call him nice that is.” She sighed out, leaning against the wall where she was working. “He said something about the Timeless Child didn’t he?”

The Doctor started to open her mouth but was quickly cut off.

“Although, it’s not my place to say.” They drawled, smiling coyly. “Wouldn’t you rather know how she doesn’t know that it was you who killed them all?”

“Stop it.” The Doctor snarled, dropping the tool she was using.

This is what she wanted to see.

“I am telling the truth, Theta. Do you think she even knows what she’s traveling with? How many planets, species, and people you’ve killed?”

The Doctor’s eyes grew dark with something that Ancalagon hadn’t seen before. And they would be lying if they didn’t say that it scared them slightly.

“The Doctor. Always wanting to protect who she loves from who she most fears. Herself.”


End file.
